


Defrosted

by Tabbyluna



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Bodyguard, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Royal-Bodyguard Relationship, Royalty, moody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Just the fact that they could be flawed and vulnerable to anyone, even if it was to each other, was more than enough reason as to why they kept doing it over and over again.
Relationships: Chill/Ice Queen
Kudos: 1





	Defrosted

**Author's Note:**

> I initially thought that I didn't do a good job with this one. But after I went back and read this, it honestly wasn't too bad. Just edited it up a little, straightened some crooked stuff, and there we go!

To most of the Ice Kingdom, Queen Solstice was a powerful, strong woman. She was a leader who commanded respect. A wise decision maker, who knew what she wanted and got it, no matter what. She cared about nothing more than her kingdom, doing whatever it took to make sure it prospered and thrived. Nothing seemed to distract her. Not vice, not virtue. All that mattered was prosperity and the well-being of her subjects. She was a popular leader, though she was too distant and too untouchable to be an icon.

She worked night and day to keep the kingdom running. With her parents dead, she had taken over the throne at a young age. And despite her advisors recommending that she produce an heir, she never did. “Let one of my brothers’ children take over the throne when the time comes. I will handpick the new ruler personally, if I have to. But I have far too much to do to waste it on building a family of my own.”

And then they stopped asking. The Queen’s word was final, and if she wished to remain childless and unmarried, then they had to let her remain that way. 

She had gotten a reputation for being rather frigid among some countries, but she would always justify her temperament. “The Ice Kingdom refuses to be bullied by larger empires. And if I seem stubborn and cold by my unwillingness to let us be pushed around, then so be it.” She cared not for popularity, especially not to citizens of other kingdoms. Some rulers viewed her as a worthy challenger, others saw her as an unyielding nuisance. But regardless of their opinion on her, she always regarded them the same way. They were either worthy allies who could help elevate her kingdom to greater heights, or they were political opponents who she needed to be cautious around.

The people of her kingdom loved her. Her policies brought them great economic growth and higher standards of living. Politicians and rulers of neighbouring kingdoms thought of her as an enigma. But she refused to answer herself for them. To the world, she was frigid, as solitary as an oyster and as solid and cold as an iceberg. She could strike fear in people’s hearts by staring at them. Her clear blue eyes sharp and steely as a gladiator’s, her posture as commanding and powerful as a general’s.

That was the Solstice that the public knew.

But that was not the Solstice that Chill knew.

Solstice was rather fond of Chill. Her personal bodyguard, she was personally handpicked when she was a cadet by the Queen herself. At the time, the young Chill had been honoured, but feared any potential failure. And those two emotions being felt simultaneously fueled her to better herself. After all those years, she was seasoned and scarred. Every one of her scars had a story, a failed assasination attempt, a battle she needed to win. Next to the Queen, she was much smaller, but everyone in the kingdom felt it wise to fear her too. They figured she was the only other person in the kingdom who could be as cold and commandeering as the Queen. And they suspected that that was why she was so fond of her.

While that was true, it was only half of the story.

In reality, the rest of their story together happened behind the scenes. Hidden away behind curtains and closed doors, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a soft bed. Silk sheets, cool air, and warm skin against each other. Chill’s skin was rough from her scars and her work. While Solstice’s was softer from the grooming she was subjected to daily. Alone in each other’s presence, the two of them allowed the hidden parts of themselves to be revealed. 

And they both had to admit, the fact that they were the only people to know certain things about the other was very exhilarating.

Chill knew about where she liked to be touched. How gentle she could be, as if she was scared of harming her soldier. To the public, she was as solid as a glacier, but in her arms, she was as dainty as the falling snow. She spoke in whispers, rather than commands. Shivered while she lay on her back, rather than standing strong and proud. To the public, she was seen as a beauty. Older and solid, steely and calculating. Like an entity from a classic folk tale, a symbol of strength and power. But in private, she was soft and submissive, and oh so very mortal. She did not look ethereal at all, in fact sometimes she appeared downright common. But that look on Solstice was all just for her. Her very own secret. And the fact that Solstice was that secret made her feel like she should guard it, as if it were a precious jewel. 

Every time she kissed her, touched her, stroked her just the way she liked it, she made that promise to herself again and again. That no matter what, she should keep this Solstice close to her heart. Never forget that docile, calm Solstice. She needed to be protected. She was why Chill fought.

In turn, Solstice loved Chill’s scars and wounds. Though rough, Solstice was also familiar with her soldier’s brittleness. And she took care to be gentle, whether with her lips or with her hands. She greatly enjoyed those times they had together, where they could leave their roles or Queen and Soldier at the door, and come in to be themselves. It was a time where they both could be vulnerable. A little more selfish than usual, a little more greedy for themselves. 

Their emotions could get carnal, hungry, and indulgent. And despite their best efforts they sometimes did hurt each other. But they tried. They tried to be loving. Soft and warm and cuddling in each other’s arms. Attempting to put aside the stress and the pressure of everyday life, and fully submit to each other with pleasure. But they were not always perfect. Chill’s teeth left marks, and Solstice’s nails scratched hard. There was pain with the pleasure, melancholy with the euphoria. Flaws and warts were evident in the way they talked, the way they moved, the sounds they made and the expectations they had. During such a vulnerable time, they could be beautiful, but equally they could be ugly. But they needed perfection in everyday life. Millions of lives depended on it. So just the fact that they could be flawed and vulnerable to anyone, even if it was to each other, was more than enough reason as to why they kept doing it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Life Update: But I have decided to try and post on Saturdays and Sundays now. Just to challenge myself and see if I can.


End file.
